Toorima Hime
by LaDemon
Summary: The moon, pale in her beauty hung waxy in the sky, wearing her proudest veil of silver mist. The night star spangled sky was a backdrop to a world that held many secrets. NEXT CHAPTER..... FINALLY
1. Toorima Hime

Song of Night  
  
This be a new fic I'm writing. A new way Miyu meets Larva with bizarre new twists in her world. She's still a vampire. You can find artwork of a few of the characters in this on my website... my will-be website when I get it working! %&*$£%"£!)&*in' payment.  
  
* * *  
  
It's funny how the world lives up  
  
To all your expectations  
  
With adventures for the stubborn heart  
  
And living in open spaces  
  
I relied upon the moon...  
  
Mary Black  
  
* * *  
  
The land is corrupt. Darkness and mistrust disguised as beauty, the cold reception of reality. The lands were divided, the emperor's families lost in worlds full of peril. Humans now kept to themselves, hiding in their small communities, ever fearful that the creatures of the darkness would rise. They drove away all who looked suspicious, hoping the shadows would consume them. As the human cities grew their defences became weaker and all knowledge of the shadowed assailants went out of existence. The foolish humans believed they were the centre of all beings and none could rival their power or logic. If only they knew of the Shinma hiding in the dark like a black spider waiting to pounce...  
  
* * *  
  
The moon, pale in her beauty hung waxy in the sky, wearing her proudest veil of silver mist. The night star spangled sky was a backdrop to a world that held many secrets. The cliff edge rose from icy water marking the edge of Japan. The winds stroked the lands, whistling softly in the silent night. By cliff she watched, gold eyes unwavering as something dawned on the horizon. The cold winds licked at her skin but she did not falter. A blood red obi trailed out behind her making her seem frozen in a dark portrait.  
  
"Miyu," the voice had come soft yet firm from behind. In the light of the moon a women knelt, tending a fire. She brought a terracotta pot off the grill above the dancing flames and stirred the contents. Dark hair fell to her shoulders, tidy and well kept. She wore a simple loose-sleeved top and long baggy red trousers used specifically by those educated in the arts of kendo and other such disciplines. A simple katana with a thin blade in a bamboo sheath hung at her waist but strapped to her back was a fine painted quiver full of arrows and a bow carved by her own hands. Her skills with the katana were no doubt impressive but it was her peerless talent with the bow and arrow that earned her the renowned title Karasuhebi (black snake). Her real name was Mei but only her close companions knew her by that name. However, even if Mei was known to be a fearsome warrior throughout the lands her reputation was no match for that of Miyu's.  
  
As Miyu turned to face Mei, her gold eyes alive with interest and dark passion she could not help but strike fear and intrigue into those who laid eyes on her. Her brown hair was tied up in an intricate bun on the side of her head with a red ribbon but a long trail of hair hung from the bun to her shoulders. She was pretty, a fortunate looking girl if ever there was but it was her eyes that burnt themselves into your memory. She was unrivalled in power and reputation. Queen of the outlaws, master of magic and ruler of deception, she was none other than the Princess of Thieves, a vampire. Vampires differed from the wandering Shinma by the fact they were faster, stronger, lived longer and were harder to kill.  
  
"Mei?" she asked, though Mei could tell she was still distracted by what she had seen.  
  
"What do you spy on the horizon?" Mei asked taking out a china painted bowl and filling it with sushi rice.  
  
"A ship," Miyu replied faintly, turning back to the sea. "But it is not one of ours."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mei queried, now ladling miso soup onto her rice and began filling a second bowl.  
  
"It is not Japanese. I believe it is occidental." Mei glanced up sharply.  
  
"A foreign ship? Here, let me see." She rose and scanned the murky waters. "I see nothing, but it comes as no surprise seeing as your eyesight is sharper than mine." Miyu laid a hand on Mei's arm.  
  
"Don't let it bother you. I am sure it was nothing." They both turned and seated themselves on the grass, lifting the bowls and chopsticks so they could begin eating. Miyu smiled as the rice and soup warmed her throat. It did not fill her nor supply with the nutrients she required. Only that could be obtained by blood but human food was a comfort to feel in the pit your belly and Mei was a good cook. "Mei, I praise your food as usual," Miyu grinned placing the now empty bowl on the grass. "However, my mind wanders back to the ship. It has been a long time since we raided any Shinma. I'm beginning to doubt whether I am still a thief."  
  
"What a dilemma," Mei murmured finishing her soup. "How do you know it is a Shinma ship?"  
  
"Its sails were set full and I could see no oars. The boat is sailing against the wind and yet it cuts through the waters so effortlessly, no human ship could sail so well."  
  
"An occidental ship? I wonder why they are heading towards Japan? I do not want to cause trouble with foreigners."  
  
"Mei, I'm surprised at you," Miyu said feinting a shocked or horrified voice. "And you call yourself a thief? We cause trouble wherever we go. It is the lands punishment for shunning we vampires into the darkness. I am the only pure vampire left thanks to those humans. If it were not for I, then they probably would have been wiped out by Shinma long ago and this is how they thank me!" She sighed in irritation.  
  
Mei understood her annoyance. Miyu was the last vampire, the end to a proud race whose duty was to rule over the Shinma and stop them from destroying humans. However, humans had sealed their own fate, killing half the vampires and banishing the rest. Mei and their other thief companions had previously been Shinma who had fallen prey to Miyu. She had given them a choice, to return to the darkness from whence they came or to offer their blood to her and become her companions and subjects. Few bowed to her will but after the humiliating defeat Mei had suffered at Miyu's hands she would rather follow the vampire than hear the insults of her own kind if she returned.  
  
Miyu yawned, the tips of her fangs only just visible beneath pale lips.  
  
"Mei, it is late and that ship will not be near enough for boarding for a good many hours. I believe I shall summon Tamae or Oki to help me with this raid. Tamae has been bothering me about taking her for so long I think I will just have to bend to her will." Miyu lay down in the grass, the thin green blades rustling beneath her. "But until then I must sleep."  
  
Mei watched the vampire girl close her eyes restfully and smiled. "Goodnight, Miyu." Her dark eyes turn back to the black waters on the horizon. "An occidental ship?" she whispered so not to wake Miyu. "What trouble do you bring here?"  
  
* * *  
  
Another sharp blast of wind ruffled the sails but the ship still continued its path, unperturbed by the weather. Waves curled themselves up into torrents, arching over the water and as they brought themselves crashing down on the ship with no mercy but just seemed to pass through the wooden sides like passing through smoke. For this was the ghost ship of a Shinma, Western Shinma and on board it carried several of the upper most elite members of the Occidental race.  
  
Larva blinked at the cliff tops slowly growing visible. They were coming ever closer to Japan, their long awaited quarry. His blood red eyes stared hard at a certain point in the cliff tops as his hand flicked a few stray strands of cloudy blue hair from his eyes. A few moments before he swore someone had just been observing him. A particularly icy blast of wind howled throughout the ship whipping his black robes around him. A pair of gold blinking eyes flashed through his memory but before he could collect his thoughts they had gone.  
  
"Larva?" He turned at the familiar voice of his master and also adopted father, Lord Pazusu, king of all Western Shinma. Dressed in white robes, a turban wrapped round his head and his black hair tied back in a long pointed ponytail trailing down his back, Pazusu regarded his adopted son mildly. "Mind in the clouds, Larva? This is hardly the time to be daydreaming."  
  
"I was fully focussed, father," Larva replied sharply. He would not let himself be caught off guard. "I believe I saw something on the cliffs..." he turned back to the cliffs but the land was as desolate as the sea itself. He decided to let it drop. "It was nothing, maybe I was dreaming." There was a long uncomfortable pause. Neither man was entirely sure what to say. There were often these blank moments between them. "Father," Larva broke the silence and there was vague impatience in his voice. "Explain why we are conquering this insignificant island again?"  
  
"Do not underestimate this country due to its small size. Japan is the homeland to much old and powerful magic but anyway, you know why we are here, our main quarry besides conquering this land, don't you, Larva?" It was a cue for Larva to reply.  
  
"The Toranoko," Larva muttered dutifully. "The tiger cub treasure, held deep in the temple Oniyuri. Father, these talismans, why do we seek them? We do not even no if they exist."  
  
"They exist!" Pazusu snapped as though commanding nature would bring them into being. "I am sure of it. Also, if we are in possession of these talismans then conquering Japan, all countries for that matter, will become a simple task. The talismans give unholy power to the wearer." He paused for a moment. "If they slipped into the wrong hands all western Shinma would be at peril. Do you see why we came here now, Larva?" He expression was deadly serious as he gazed ahead.  
  
"Father, I did mean to anger you," Larva replied softly. Though there were certain barriers between him and his father he greatly disliked arguing with him. Though Pazusu did not reply Larva saw his expression soften slightly. "So, Lemures is very keen to test his skills against these Japanese Shinma. Are there any legendary beasts here you know of?"  
  
"There are many, each varying in difficulty to defeat. I do not know of their whereabouts but you merely need to ask a native to get directions. I did hear of one, however that I think we should be particularly cautious of. The Japanese inhabitants call her Toorima Hime."  
  
"Toorima? That means phantom thief or phantom killer, does it not?" Larva asked with interest. He too was curious about how powerful these Oriental Shinma were. Pazusu nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Phantom Thief Princess. I believe it was once Toorima no Hime, Princess of Phantom Thieves or some similar translation but it has been shortened over the years."  
  
"An impressive title no doubt but what is it about her that makes her so feared."  
  
"She is a thief, an outcast, feared by humans and Shinma alike. Her powers of magic are superior to any other Shinma in Japan most importantly, she is also a vampire, a hunter of Shinma."  
  
"A vampire?" Now Larva was fascinated. "I thought they were extinct!"  
  
"She is the last of her kind and immortal. However, vampires do gradually grow weaker as they age, which is an advantage but if she has any offspring the vampire race, thinned as it is, will go on."  
  
"So if we exterminated her we would be doing all Shinma a great favour?" Larva smiled, imagining himself the hero of all Shinma and slayer of the final vampire.  
  
"I strongly advise against it. Vampires are not easy to pick off like Shinma. They heal fast. Keep your distance, Larva. And don't go tempting Lemures either." The conversation had obviously reached its close. Pazusu turned to return his cabin. Larva however stayed on deck, gazing at the black outline of Japan. Those gold eyes that had branded themselves into his memory, could they have been the gaze of the vampire?  
  
* * *  
  
The lake was still, a blanket of silver mist hovering over its surface, the waters crystal. Trees leaned in on all sides, branches and leaves trailing in the water. The image of the pale moon reflected clearly in the lake was sudden shatter by ripples as the girl standing in its depths moved.  
  
Oki turned to face the sky, ears listening.  
  
Her appearance was fascinating, two long flowing separate sleeves twisting in the water, each a shade of the ocean. Her inky black hair was tied back with a sky blue scarf and two gold bangles hovered round each wrist. A turquoise garment hung round her neck covering the front of her torso, yet still the navy tattoo of her arm and navel could not be concealed. A brown rope was tied at her waist with a silver hoop at each end. A soft pale blue silken skirt floated round her waist almost making her blend with the waters. Round each foot a blue rubbery material was wrapped, coiling up her legs like a serpent, for Oki was a water demon and subject to Miyu.  
  
As she turned to the moon she heard the mournful song of a flute. Miyu was calling...  
  
* * *  
  
A fair distance from the lake by the dark silhouette of the wood two figures sat in shadows, apart from a single white candle that burnt between them. Tamae straightened her dress and tried to look pleasing for her mistress. Her name translated as Bell and it suited her well, for they were very much associated with her.  
  
She was a strange looking girl, small yet sure of herself. She wore a pale green dress that split up at the bottom into seven pieces, each patterned with runes. At each tip of each bit of fabric a little bell was attached that jingled each time she moved. Silver bangles were worn loosely round her wrists and ankles but they thankfully didn't jangle. Her hair was long and a mossy green, adding perplexity and abnormality to her appearance and two pieces of hair had been taken and tied to two little silver bells.  
  
For Tamae was the one who heard the bells of destiny and she had a personal task to punish those who tried to break destiny, for all Shinma were bound to it including herself. She was only part Shinma, her mother and grandmother had been a being of another realm that also answered to destiny's call. Tamae felt very much she had been roped into the whole destiny's cycle thing. In fact, life gave her a pretty hard time. Not only did she travel a lot but also she had suffered a defeat at the hands of Miyu, the last vampire. Usually Miyu gave her prey a choice, whether they would go back to the darkness or join her but Tamae was only part Shinma so she was not fully sure if she could return. On top of the difficulties, she also had another mistress apart from Miyu.  
  
When Tamae had been defeated she had been awed by Miyu's power and decided that she would one day be as powerful. It was then she met Kaya, the Death Bringer. Kaya, dark and cold as she was took a liking to Tamae and accepted her as her apprentice.  
  
Now Tamae tried hard to sit in silence, listening to the night as Kaya had instructed her to do but she could not help but steal a glance at her mistress.  
  
Kaya's eyes were closed, her lids hiding purple irises. Ebony hair fell past her shoulders and like Tamae, two pieces had been singled out and a heavy bead in the shape of a skull were tied at the end. Atop her head she wore a large black hat whose large rim covered her forehead and sometimes shaded her eyes. A long strip of black velvet was hung between both her arms. A staff of wood with a single grey orb flecked with swirls of blue was held by two wooden claws at the top of the staff lay in the grass nearby like a docile snake. She dressed in quite a gothic style, which suited her well. A short violet skirt was draped across her lap as she sat silently in the grass. She had not removed her high black boots whilst she sat. Her top was interesting, like a mutated corset, a deep dark purple and shaped with two curved prongs coming out of each end. It reminded Tamae of a double set of spider fangs. Yet as she sat quietly, Tamae realised there was always something unnerving about Kaya.  
  
She jumped when she realised Kaya's eye had opened a slither and two purple irises were observing her. "Tamae, you are not concentrating," she scolded, though her voice stayed low and quiet.  
  
"I don't see the point in listening to the night time woods. Besides, I can hear nothing!" Tamae fiddled with her skirt nervously.  
  
Kaya smiled knowing, the irritating smile of a teacher to an impudent student. "The night holds many secrets, all you need to do is listen to hear them."  
  
"But I can't hear-"  
  
"You are too loud. You talk too much and as you sit your mind buzzes with questions and thoughts. You're not actually listening."  
  
Tamae folded her arms and looked at the ground. "I am not a listener. My strength is through my speech." Kaya was about to reply when suddenly she looked up to the moon.  
  
"Hush, child. Listen!"  
  
"Oh, not again-" But Tamae was cut off when she heard the soft whistle of Miyu's flute, calling them to her. "Miyu calls us."  
  
"Then we must oblige," Kaya sighed getting up and lifting her staff. Tamae nodded and drew closer to the Death Bringer.  
  
Kaya stood still and straight-backed for a moment, summoning her power. Then reaching upwards with her staff above her head she muttered a short incantation. The misty orb in her staff flickered. Kaya waiting until she had a good strong glow radiating from the orb and then drew a large circle in the air with her staff. A thin white beam issued from the staff and soon a simple perimeter of a circle hung in the air. Both Tamae and Kaya stepped forwards into the gateway and they were instantly engulfed in a crackle of electricity. The flash illuminated the trees for a split second.  
  
Then silence...  
  
The darkness returned, undisturbed by light. The white candle had gone out, leaving a thin stream of smoke trailing into the night sky. The portal gate along with Tamae and Kaya had vanished.  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu, perched on the edge of the cliff reached out her hand, her fingers beckoning. She eyed the ship closely. It was nearer now, and she could confirm t was most definitely a Shinma ship. The sails were held high like swan's wings. She laughed quietly to herself. Occidental Shinma, it had to be true. Any Japanese Shinma that knew the land would use the most discreet boat in her territory.  
  
"Come, foolish Shinma. My treasures are low. Yes, why not come strolling into my grasp?" She laughed darkly. This would be amusing. She turned to Mei, still waiting in the background. "Let us go," she ordered. "Oki, Tamae and Kaya are coming."  
  
She barely said this when there was a flicker in the atmosphere and Tamae and Kaya stepped out of the portal gate. Tamae and Kaya fell to her knees in an honoured greeting Miyu. Miyu smiled, her eyes twinkling. She did not demand this praise yet both Death Bringer and Bell Listener felt it was appropriate. She placed a hand under Kaya's chin and lifted her head. "Rise, Kaya." Kaya looked up and even her infinite violet irises could not hold Miyu's gold stare. She always let Kaya rise first, seeing as was a higher ranking Shinma and Tamae was her apprentice. She repeated the same to Tamae. "Rise Tamae." Tamae scrabbled to her feet and smiled, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Will we be raiding like you promised?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Still full of curiosity," Miyu laughed. "I see Kaya hasn't stamped it out of you."  
  
"I am still trying," Kaya murmured. "She learns efficiently but trying to change her personality is like trying to get blood out of a stone." Miyu smiled. She was fond of Tamae's cheerful child-like disposition and Kaya's cold persona. Though both had opposite personalities they both seemed made for each other.  
  
"I require your assistance," Miyu informed Tamae. "But first Oki must arrive."  
  
As if in response the ground a few metres away seemed dissolve. It bubbled and churned and in a burst of foaming water Oki appeared, her garments flowing round her.  
  
"Miyu," she murmured dropping to a knee. "Rise, Oki." Oki glanced up and a smile played her lips.  
  
"For what have you summoned me for?" she asked. Turning to the side she saw the ship looming ever closer. "Ah," she whispered. "A ship. I can be very useful in such cases."  
  
"I surmised as much," Miyu grinned. She turned to Mei. "Will you accompany me?"  
  
"Of course," Mei nodded slowly. She turned to Kaya. Both had become friendly after Miyu had defeated them. "We are dealing with Occidental Shinma. Kaya? Will you join us?"  
  
"I will help," Kaya replied darkly, "But will not board the actual ship. I shall wait on dry land and will keep my portal at the ready for an escape."  
  
"I thank you, Kaya. But I doubt we will need a retreat," Miyu's eyes sparkled. She turned to the ship. "Occidental Shinma." She raised her hand, readying herself. All the Shinma behind also got into stance. She raised her hand and pointed straight ahead. "Prepare!"  
  
* * *  
  
TBC...  
  
This is brand spanking new fic I am enjoying writing. Tis good fun. I haven't given up on Queen of Hearts, I'm just stuck, okay? ^_^ Anyway, on a lighter note... for me that is, please review. I love them so much. Each I treasure in my heart. *Demon glomps reviewers*. I wuv you guys. Now, enough lovey mush. Review, and no flames. If it's that bad you can curse in your sleep about it where it can hurt no one. 


	2. We Take As We Please

Song of Night  
  
And thus the fic continues. I love writing this! ^_^ Oh yes, for the sake of argument Miyu will be sixteen in this. It just works better.  
  
The world's getting later  
  
The wolf's running free  
  
But that's another story  
  
This is her story  
  
- Mary Black  
  
* * *  
  
"Occidental Shinma." Miyu said readying herself. All the Shinma behind her also got into stance. She raised her hand and pointed straight ahead. "Prepare!"  
  
Oki bowed her head in agreement and took off at once, running towards the edge of the cliff. She reached out before her in the pose of a dive and leapt. She soared through the air, garments trailing out behind her like a path of water and then she was gone over the edge. There was a dull splash as she hit the waves and dived under. Miyu smiled as Oki's barely visible form glided away. She was in her element, swimming under the waters with the agility and speed of a dolphin.  
  
Miyu turned back to the rest. Whilst Oki followed the ship the others would prepare.  
  
"Tamae, if you please."  
  
Tamae glanced up, surprised at first then nodded. She fell to one knee and placed a finger to her forehead. In her mind's eye she was kneeling on a silver platform suspended in space. A man stood before her robed in silver with pale locks of hair floating out behind him reminding her of smoke. Fate was no doubt a form of beauty. She bowed her head.  
  
"Oh, great Fate. Show me the path of destiny."  
  
what do you ask? Fate's lips did not move but Tamae undoubtedly heard his voice.  
  
"Show me the path of Western ship yonder," Tamae replied but her voice felt oddly out of sink as it escaped her lips. Fate gave her a thoughtful look. She disliked talking with the rulers of the time space continuum. All laws of physics were disregarded in these places and she always felt uneasy under their scrutiny.  
  
you ask many favours of me, Bell Listener. I wonder if you will repay me?  
  
"Of course," Tamae replied. "No soul shall escape your fateful ways whilst I am watching them."  
  
good. but I ask one other thing.  
  
"Yes?" Tamae felt apprehensive. What else did Fate want from her that she could give?  
  
Fate's eyes sparkled, a smile twisting on his lips. I grow old, he said. and ever lonelier. governing the fates is wearisome. you are a beautiful child and I see you will mature into a stunning woman. so I ask you, once your task is done I implore you to become my wife.  
  
Tamae tried hard not to choke. Thoughts spun through her mind. For a fleeting moment she wanted to run. Destiny felt so much like a cage. But why not? She reasoned with herself. Her life on earth would be over, her task completed, no purpose left. Why not become the bride of destiny? Either way she needed this information and quickly.  
  
"I need time to think."  
  
and time you have plenty.  
  
"So give me the information I seek and I will consider your request." She saw Fate's eyes flicker for a moment and then he bowed.  
  
as you wish.  
  
The world around Tamae shattered like a glass window, shards of time and space showering in many directions. She was hovering above an inlet in the cliffs she recognised. There was a flicker in her vision and suddenly she saw the Western boat sailing into the inlet, the winds tearing at the sails. That was all the knowledge she needed. She waited for the vision to end but it continued. Now she saw Mei running through the grassland and leaping off the cliff edge and landing on the ship's deck. Fate was obviously trying to please her by offering her a long vision so she would agree to his proposition. Honestly! Another flicker and now Oki was also onboard. Miyu was nowhere to be seen. Tamae scanned the area. Suddenly as though a great mist had blanketed the land the vision faded.  
  
* * *  
  
Tamae's eyes snapped open. Miyu had been regarding her with interest. She was curious of Tamae's strange ability to converse with Fate.  
  
"The inlet, a little while off, not far. That is where they are heading." Tamae strung her sentences together fast. After one of her visions she always felt out of breath. Meeting with gods obviously cost her a great amount of energy.  
  
Miyu nodded and took off towards the inlet followed closely by Mei. Kaya knelt to help Tamae to her feet. She was gentle but as soon as Tamae had steadied herself she instantly adopted her firm persona. "Let us hurry. You surely don't want to miss out on a looting." Kaya turned and took off, her black boots crunching into the grass. Tamae sighed and caught her breath. Then she too set off at a high pace.  
  
* * *  
  
Pazusu scanned the waters. From behind him the master of the ship, Cait Sith listened closely for orders. His cold eyes stared ahead. He was a man with a chilly nature, possibly described as Machiavellian. He had travelled the world judging from his tanned skin and seen many horrors. Brushing his light purple hair from his eyes he asked, "So where shall we dock, my lord?"  
  
"There," Pazusu's long nailed finger pointed towards a small inlet in the cliffs. "It is quiet, a safe docking point and very secret. We shall meet no trouble there."  
  
Cait Sith nodded and turned away. Sitting in the bird's nest above the mast Lilithe was perched on the wooden railing. She had pestered them into taking her, shrugging off the snide comments about her being too young. She was a pretty woman with young features, large eyes and blonde hair held up in fluffy pigtails. They had finally agrees, noting that No one could handle a ship like Lilithe.  
  
"The inlet!" Cait Sith called up to her. Lilithe had been playing a mournful tune on her oracle but now she lifted it away from her lips and looked down, straightening her pink dress.  
  
"Come again, Cait Sith?" she asked.  
  
"The inlet!" Cait Sith snapped impatiently. "North East."  
  
"I see it," she replied sharply. She disliked Cait Sith 's tone. Once again she lifted her oracle to her lips and played a slightly speeded up tune. The ship groaned as it turned in the waters and began at a slow pace towards toward the new destination. Lilithe's oracle had certain powers resided within its music, able to control the ship and Lilithe was skilled at playing it so no one doubted her skills at handling the ship.  
  
Inside one of the dark dingy cabins lit by a single flickering candle Larva leant against the wall. Across the room perched on the edge of his bed Lemures looked up at his friend.  
  
"The Japanese Shinma are no doubt powerful." He rubbed his chin in thought. "And that Toorima Hime would make a very interesting opponent."  
  
"One we're not allowed to battle," Larva reminded him grudgingly. "Pazusu forbade it. He said it was too much of a risk fighting her."  
  
"Is not the purpose of fighting taking a risk?" Lemures replied. A look of annoyance flashed across his face but he let the matter pass. "Well, I'm sure there are other Shinma we can defeat."  
  
Larva shrugged. "Let's go up on deck. This room makes me feel claustrophobic."  
  
Lemures got up and they both exited the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Lord Pazusu turned, the wind whipping his hair as Larva and Lemures entered. They were now near shore, just slipping between the opposing cliffs into the inlet. The entire deck was silent so Lilithe could fully concentrate on her melody. Larva glanced up at the sky, the moon illuminating his features. The silence was disturbing. Only the gentle lapping of the waters on the cliff rocks could be heard above the soft whistle of the wind. Now the first half of the ship had entered the thin strip of water and the cliffs loomed around them.  
  
Larva blinked. One moment there was stillness then in the corner of his eye he saw a movement. He spun, robes twirling with him to face the right cliff edge. There was a quick pause then a figure suddenly leapt. All the Western Shinma onboard turned sharply as the figure landed on the deck, red trousers rippling as she steadied herself. As quick as a flash a bow was in her left hand and her right was reaching back for an arrow.  
  
Cait Sith dodged aside just as an arrow spun towards him, embedding itself in the floorboard. The figure was clearly a woman trained in the arts of kendo, archery and from the katana blade at her waist was a samurai as well. She set off at a run and lightly leapt onto the edge of the ship. Lemures held out his hands to attack with his range of bird magic when there was a sudden churning behind him and a second figure landed on the deck. Her skin was wet; she had obviously leapt out of the sea. Larva guessed from her garments she was a water Shinma. She fixed him with a green-eyed stare.  
  
A smile played on her lips. "Bubbles of fury, go!" She threw her hand out before her letting loose a jet of water. Larva threw himself at Lemures knocking his friend out the way of the attack.  
  
Pazusu cursed silently under his breath. "Occidental Shinma!" he roared so the crew on the floor below could hear. "We are under ambush." The Toorima Hime, he thought darkly. When will you show?  
  
He did not have time to muse on these thoughts when the samurai girl dropped down before him. Her black eyes met his and she bowed, still watching him. Then leaping back she cried, "Occidental Shinma! I am Mei, Karasuhebi! Prepare!"  
  
"I am Lord Pazusu!" Pazusu called back. He had heard the name Karasuhebi before, the Warrior of the East, Ally to Toorima Hime. But now was not the time to consider such matters.  
  
Mei sped towards him. Her bow was now clipped to her quiver. She seemed defenceless. He was slightly put out by this at first when suddenly her hands spun in the air and the katana had been unsheathed, catching the moonlight as it twirled between her fingers. Pazusu braced himself, calling forth a spell of ancient origin. He murmured, lips moving to an ancient language. His voice came to a crescendo as he completed the spell. Now the magic within his veins had been powered up he could use it at will.  
  
He thrust his hand out and a great burst of white energy escaped his palms. Mei's eyes widened in terror, the tremendous power reflected in them. At the last moment she dived out the way. Pazusu glanced about, wondering where the assailant had gone. He spotted her and could not help but feel impressed.  
  
It had been a close call for Mei. She had leapt up and grabbed one of the beams of the mast and swung herself up. She was now doing a handstand on one of the poles. She pushed herself up and landed on her toes. Drawing an arrow and fitting it into her bow she scrutinised Pazusu from a height. Then she began to run along the mast, firing accurate arrows. Pazusu sidestepped a few but then sent a beam of energy up at Mei. He focussed its power into a thin beam so not to hit the sails. This caught Mei off guard. The magic of this Western Shinma was too great, she thought. Suddenly a thin ray of energy shot towards her. She reflexively turned sideways and though the move saved her from being pierced straight in the heart she felt a searing pain across her arm as the energy ray cut through her skin. She misbalanced her steps, the pain was so unbearable. Staggering she fell from the mast and came crashing to the deck floor. In a heap her fingers moved to her arm. She felt the moist warmth of her own blood staining her white top. Pazusu advanced.  
  
Mei looked up. She had imagined her death to be great one, sacrificing herself to save Miyu or any of the others or to travel a long and perilous quest and die on the way. But to die in heap at the feet of an Occidental Shinma? She wouldn't allow it! She weakly reached for her katana but the blade had come unsheathed. She spotted it a few feet away, blade shining on the floorboards. She struggled to her feet, wavering slightly from the lack of blood that had now spread itself over the deck. Biting her lip she began to run. Pazusu seemed surprised she had managed to rise. His eyes followed her as she made for the katana. He reached out a hand to send her to her death when suddenly an unearthly song of a flute floated over the wind.  
  
* * *  
  
Larva spun out the way of another water attack. Oki sighed. Magic, even though it was her forte needed good accuracy and though she had patience her fingers seemed to slip as she fought and this western Shinma was an irritation. He wouldn't stay still! She raised her hands in the air and drew out a thin line. The blue line hovered for a second and then Oki reached out and took the handle of her water whip. Larva had already spun out of reach and now Lemures charged in for the kill. Great feathered wings burst from his shoulder blades as he now soared towards her. Oki smiled to herself. Foolish Shinma. She snapped her whip and the end twined itself round Lemures' wrist. He faltered and tried to flap away.  
  
"Now to finish you!" Oki smiled triumphantly. She pointed her finger upwards and a single bubble escaped from the tip. It floated gently and harmlessly up towards Lemures. Tinged with pinks and blues it reflected his face for a moment. Then with a snap like a gunshot it burst. Lemures opened his mouth in shock. He coughed and his head drooped.  
  
"Lemures!" Larva yelled and sped towards Oki. His now dagger-like claws ripped through the whip. Oki made a face in annoyance, recoiling her severed whip. Lemures fell to the wooden planks. "Lemures!" Larva cried again.  
  
"I have not killed him. I have no need to cause death here unless I need to," Oki sighed as the whip vanished with a small flicker. "He is merely unconscious." Her eyes now turned cold. "And you're about to join him!"  
  
Her fingers flicked forwards and a second bubble floated forwards. Larva felt himself entranced by its smooth surface, coloured yet transparent... No! That was the hypnotic magic of this Japanese Shinma. He turned his head away and took off down the front of the ship. He saw out of the corner of his eye Pazusu standing over the heap of a Japanese Shinma. That would teach them, he though triumphantly. Cait Sith in the other corner ran furiously at a small odd-looking girl that seemed to float above the floorboards. He reached out to cast a spell but she had vanished. She now appeared behind him. Placing her hands over his eyes she whispered, "Goodnight," and Cait Sith slipped downwards, now unconscious. Tamae giggled to herself. Too easy! With Fate on her side nothing could surprise her. The attack was going according to plan. That just left Miyu.  
  
Larva gritted his teeth. Damn these Japanese thieves! Suddenly there was the gentle whistle of a flute. He looked up and for the first time he saw her. Standing delicately, feet together, balanced on the mast, silhouetted by the misty moon. Her obi trailed out behind her, kimono flickering in the wind and hair wavering in the gentle night breeze. She turned to face him, eyes golden and giggled.  
  
"Greetings, Western Shinma. May ask why you honour us with such a visit?"  
  
"Toorima Hime!" Pazusu muttered loudly. Larva heard him and stared. This girl? She looked barely older than sixteen and seemingly defenceless.  
  
"Who are you to ask, a mere Japanese Shinma?" Larva snarled refusing to believe this was the legendary foe he dreamed of fighting. Pazusu tried hard to stop himself grimacing. He gave Larva a warning look.  
  
Miyu looked offended. "How dare you," she said lightly. She did not need to shout to let the menace in her voice be heard. "How dare you lump me together with Shinma. I am the last vampire!" She eyes him for a moment, her gold eyes glowing. Larva felt uncomfortable. He felt she was scanning his mind. "You don't believe my power?" Miyu concluded softly. She gave another small giggle of amusement. "Then why not I show it to you? After all, seeing is believing, isn't it, Western Shinma?"  
  
Larva knew he was being foolish, knew of the punishment he would receive from Pazusu afterwards but here was a chance to say he defeated the legendary Toorima Hime and who was he to turn down such an opportunity. "I'm waiting," he called up. Pazusu now winced. Miyu's eyes sparkled with mirth.  
  
"How arrogant. You need to be taught a lesson." She hopped from the mask and descended slowly to the planks. Now level with him Larva realised with amusement how much shorter she was than him. She raised a hand and beckoned. "Come," she said in a warm voice. "I'll let you go first, just to be fair." Larva bared his teeth. She was mocking him!  
  
He held out a hand and a scythe materialised before him, a weapon he was proud to own with a long curving blade and metal carvings on the handle. He swung it before him. "I'm ready," he snapped and charged. With skill he swung the handle round his arms and swiping at her... or where she had been. He glanced about and saw her standing on the roof of a cabin, his alive with interest.  
  
"You're a skilled fighter," she commented, "but you fight with too much anger. You'll never win."  
  
"Are you that confident?" Larva shouted leaping up onto the cabin roof and landing steadily beside her.  
  
Miyu merely giggle and leaped lithely back as he swung again. Larva couldn't help but feel he was being cheated of this battle. She was merely evading his moves but not attacking. Miyu stopped a few feet away and raised her hand. "Is your pride that weak that you'd use a blade against a weapon-less opponent. Larva was caught off guard. Was that why she wasn't attacking?  
  
"Very well," he murmured, snapping his fingers and the scythe dissolved in the air.  
  
"Larva, don't be a fool!" Pazusu hissed from the corner. Larva ignored him. This was his fight! Pazusu could not intervene. His nails elongated, blood red and merciless. "Here I come!" he called racing towards her. His hand flashed out but she caught his hand.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that," she sighed. Her eyes suddenly glowed, the dull gold now becoming a violent colour. Larva was transfixed. He could not tear his eyes away from the beauty and radiance of those eyes. Then through the haze he noticed a strong heat scorching his hand where Miyu held him. He let out a short cry as flames issued from Miyu's fingers burning his arm. He tugged his hand sharply back and retreated a few paces. There were no burn marks on his pallid skin but she could still feel the flames licking at his hand.  
  
Miyu laughed mirthlessly. Larva gritted his fangs, a mere child would not beat him! Despite his pain he surged forwards and leapt through the air. Twisting elegantly he landed before Miyu and slashed. There was a cold silence filled with shock and anger. Miyu gently lifted a hand to her cheek. Blood stained her fingers. She looked up and her eyes flashed angrily.  
  
"How irritating," she said softly. "You really are persistent."  
  
"Larva!" Pazusu yelled as Miyu opened her hand towards him.  
  
"My flame!" Miyu cried. "Embrace the enemy," a flame flickered to life in her palm, "and show him no mercy!" The fire surged forwards straight at Larva. He could not move in time. There was a burst of energy and a shield appeared before Larva diverting the flames. Larva looked up to see Pazusu standing before him, hand outstretched. He had summoned a weak shield and though now his palms were scorched it had saved them. Pazusu's hand withdrew and Larva spotted the blistering skin. He felt a spasm of guilt for risks his father and master had taken.  
  
Miyu seemed unperturbed. "Do you now fight me?" she asked Pazusu.  
  
"Leave this ship!" Pazusu snapped. He raised his hand and sent another burst of white light at Miyu. She spun her hand in the air and the energy wavered then vanished.  
  
"No one orders me," she replied and gave a giggle at the horrified look on Pazusu's face. "I leave at my own time. Tamae?"  
  
"Yes, mistress?" Tamae appeared from one of the cabins. Her hands were filled with money and weapons.  
  
"We are leaving. Please deal with our friends." Miyu smiled and raised her hand. Flames swirled round her feet in a thick torrent until they had engulfed her entire body. Once they had died away Miyu had gone. Tamae grinned and floated forwards. Larva blinked. One moment she was moving across the deck, another and she was standing straight before Pazusu. It was as if time did not apply to this Shinma. He expected Pazusu to attack but he was still.  
  
"Goodnight," Tamae whispered. She placed her hands over his eyes and Pazusu fell to his knees, asleep. She turned to Larva and her eyes sparkled. "She likes you," she whispered and reached down to touch Larva's eyes. He could not move, every bone in his body was numb and as her fingers brushed his eyelids he transcended into a deep slumber.  
  
Tamae looked around. All the crew was sleeping. She had had to deal with some of the Shinma below deck but it had been no trouble. She yawned, flexing her arms.  
  
Someone touched her arm.  
  
She spun, hands raised in case it was a western Shinma. She nearly choked as she spotted Fate, standing lightly on the deck lightly the area around him with his holy glow.  
  
a job well done, he appraised her. have you made up your mind, sweet tamae?"  
  
"Give me time, Fate?" Tamae bowed. "Marriage is something I need to fully mull over."  
  
Fate bowed.  
  
"Tamae! Hurry, child!" Tamae turned to hear Kaya's impatient voice. She turned back to Fate but he had gone.  
  
"Then I shall make my leave," she murmured and leapt off the ship. Seizing the cliff edge she hauled herself up and ran through the portal Kaya had summoned.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC...  
  
Phew. Another chapter. I like writing this fic. ^_^ Sorry about the large number of characters. I'll use them a lot so you can all get used to them. And then I'll bring in some more! Mwahahaha! No, there will a few more but not many. Please review and remember I wuv you guys. *Demon gets dragged off* 


	3. The Toranoko

Song of Night  
  
Back again for another chapter. I don't really have a lot to say for this intro so I'll just start, shall I?  
  
Cause here in this blue light  
  
Far away from the fireside  
  
Things can get twisted and crazy and crowded  
  
You can't even feel alright...  
  
- Mary Black * * *  
  
Larva's eyelids flickered open. He sat up uneasily and tried to recall why he was lying on the deck floor. Memories of a fight, Japanese Shinma, a fire-wielding princess and then sleep cast by a girl with strange dimensions. His fingers gripped the coarse floorboards for reassurance that he was still on the ship and awake. His head felt bruised and the image of the Toorima Hime suddenly burned in his soul. That humiliating defeat! If you could call it a defeat. Pazusu had intervened to save Larva from a sticky death and Miyu had exited. Pazusu...  
  
Larva glanced about to find his father had already risen and was standing silently at the side of ship, gazing darkly into the murky waters. There was no doubt about it, Larva was in for it. He rose unsteadily and noticed with vague embarrassment he was the last to rise, or else everyone had been moved to their cabins. Pazusu did not turn though Larva saw him move slightly, he knew he was awake. Larva moved towards his father and stood beside him. There was a long tense silence. Larva realised Pazusu was waiting for him to talk. There were no other words for it.  
  
"I'm sorry, father," Larva murmured. He felt slightly arrogant. Why was he being scolded? He was a mature Shinma old enough to pick his own fights. Why should he be disciplined?  
  
"What," Pazusu hissed with the venom on a cobra, "were you doing?"  
  
"I am allowed to choose my own opponents!" Larva snapped back.  
  
"Usually I would agree but I specifically forbade you from fighting HER!" Larva stared angrily ahead, refusing to meet his father's gaze. "What is more," Pazusu continued, "is that if I had not intervened then you would be no more than cinders."  
  
"You shouldn't have interfered," Larva snarled. In a quick movement Pazusu had grabbed Larva's wrist.  
  
"Not even gratitude! Larva, your pride is higher than your sense!" Larva would have retaliated but feeling the blistering palms of his father filled him with guilt and he could come up with no cutting reply. Pazusu released Larva's wrist. His face showed disappointment. "Larva," he said softly. Larva did not turn to face him but listened none the less. "I dislike having to treat you like a mere underling Shinma but one more foolish fight or act of selflessness and you shall not participate in this voyage. Do you hear me?"  
  
"I hear you!" Larva growled turning away. He turned to stand at the prow of the ship, the cold breeze whipping his aqua hair. The sooner he got off this ship the better. Feeling he needed to stay on relatively good terms with his father he turned back to Pazusu... but he had already gone.  
  
Fixing his blood red eyes on stars he muttered, "I'll find you, Toorima Hime and next time I'll win and gain back my father's trust." A wind carried his words upwards into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
The villagers had once called it the Chou (butterfly) House. It had been called that when there were villagers but now the small village shadowed by mountains was as desolate as the precipitous slopes around it. The houses were empty, plundered and valuables stolen. Miyu and her group had made quick work of the Shinma village. The villagers had not expected attack and fought poorly. After mercilessly returning them to the Darkness Miyu chose the Chou House as her home. It was dusty and dark but the sliver moonlight butterflies still lived on, their wings catching the silver rays of Lady Diana herself. Miyu was not the best at cleaning homes but it was comfy with a few stolen rugs woven finely depicting Japanese scenery had been strewn over the dirty floorboards and candles and joss-sticks burning incense to hide the musky smell. Mei had taken to sleeping in a nearby hut but Miyu rarely ventured in there. Both respected each other's privacy.  
  
The darkness cloaked the area. It was desolate and quiet, not even the song of the birds disturbed the silence for one simple matter, there were no birds. Shinma stayed away, they knew of the Vampire Princess and the village now held an ambience one might feel when entering a ghost town. In the central square suddenly a small pinprick of light appeared in the air. It grew, illuminating the huts around it. The village was now cloaked in a somewhat rudely bright light. Then through the portal gate Miyu stepped lightly followed by a panting Tamae, Oki, Mei and calm as ever Kaya. Miyu turned and observed her crew.  
  
"Tamae, stop panting like a dog!" Kaya scolded and Tamae made an effort to straighten her spine and keep her breathing to a quiet minimum. She turned back to Miyu but her mistress was beside Mei.  
  
"Does it hurt?" the vampire whispered, her hands touching Mei's arm. The fresh scent of blood hung around her, reminding Miyu that she had not fed for a long time. She would ask no such favour of Mei in her current state. "Let us enter my hut and I shall tend to you." She rose offering a hand to Mei but the warrior got up refusing help. Miyu did not expect a different approach. Mei, despite her loyalties and humbleness had an inner pride.  
  
"Miyu!" Tamae called indignantly. "What about the loot?" She ran her finger down a mythril dagger she had grown fond of.  
  
"Leave it here and we shall share it out tomorrow," Miyu ordered. She saw the disappointed look on Tamae's face as she stooped to drop the dagger in the mud. "But Tamae, you can take the dagger, on me," Miyu smiled. Tamae's face split into grins of contentment and she hugged the blade to her breast. Miyu turned to her hut.  
  
"Thank you," Tamae whispered before following Kaya back through the portal.  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu reached out and pinched the end of a joss-stick. As her fingers drew away the incense was now smouldering, giving off a woody scent. Flickers of silver signalled the awakening of the butterflies. She repeated the process to two other joss-sticks and then sat at a low table opposite Mei on the floor. At her own the will the candle placed between them burst into life. The butterflies fought to get near the light but Miyu brushed them away.  
  
"Mei, this is merely a flesh wound," Mei muttered and touched the broken skin. She winced and tried badly to conceal it. Miyu's lips turned upwards in amusement.  
  
"Mei, stop being so noble," she sighed getting to her feet once more and searching in a little painted cupboard for medical herbs.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Mei asked, feeling useless.  
  
"You could put on some jasmine tea. I'd ask you if you feel up to it but your going to prepare it anyway." Mei laughed dully and rose to retrieve the kettle and some jasmine.  
  
"Am I that predictable?" she asked whilst filling the kettle with water and placing it on a hook over a small fireplace.  
  
"Oh, goodness yes," Miyu replied, flames bursting from her hand in an arch and lighting the dried wood in the fireplace. She found the herbs she was looking for and brought them over to Mei. Her fingers reached between the burnt cuts in the cloth and Miyu pressed the herbs against Mei's skin. The Shinma hissed, her hands knocking the kettle as the healing properties flowed into her bloodstream. "Please sit," Miyu ordered. "I'll tend to the tea."  
  
"I want to help," Mei replied defiantly.  
  
"If you don't do as I say you shall make me angry," Miyu murmured warningly stirring the contents of the kettle. "But if you insist bring in some of the stolen loot that looks precious, which the others won't want."  
  
Mei obeyed and left without a word. Miyu poured the tea into two separate china cups and placed them delicately on the table, sitting before her own cup. Mei returned with a few stained pieces of parchment. Miyu looked up inquisitively.  
  
"Maps," Mei stated placing them on the table. Miyu leant forwards. "Maps to an old artefact," Mei continued. "I found them in a pretty gilded box." She screwed up her eyes, trying to depict the western letters. Memories of the language came back to her. "The... Toran... oko. The Toranoko in the temple of Oniyuri?"  
  
"The Toranoko? That's Japanese for tiger cub. A treasure called the Toranoko, why do I know that name?" She closed her eyes trying to remember.  
  
~~~  
  
"Lorne?" She was running across a field, the grass wet beneath her feet.  
  
"Miyu, I was looking for you." He stood, light blue hair held back in a ponytail and a single black bead hanging from the tip.  
  
"I'm here now!" She stood before him, younger and smiling trying to stand as tall as he was. His eyes had been grave. She knew what he was going to say. She had heard it before. "You're leaving..."  
  
"Miyu... I have to-"  
  
"WHY?" she had shouted.  
  
"You know why. I have been alone all my life. I know I have family in the West. A brother. I have written to him saying I am coming. He expects my arrival."  
  
"I don't care!" she had cried. "Why do you need family when you've got me?" She knew she was being unfair but she was attached to the Western Shinma. Both child had been orphaned and both had protected after each other from the hunting Shinma.  
  
He was silent.  
  
"I'm sorry," she had whispered, her hands closing round his waist so she could hug him. "I'll miss you..."  
  
"I'll miss you too, Miyu."  
  
"Lorne? Why did you come to Japan?" she had asked softly.  
  
"After my parents died a Japanese Shinma made me his apprentice and we came to Japan searching for an ancient talisman called the Toranoko. It's meant to give you great power. But we gave up. It's too well hidden. Maybe you will find it someday, Miyu."  
  
"Me? How could I?"  
  
"I know you will be strong, Miyu. You are a vampire and were born to be strong."  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much, Lorne." She fought back tears.  
  
"Maybe we'll see each other again."  
  
"Maybe." She knew it was a lie. She would never set eyes on his smiling face again.  
  
"Miyu, take this before I go." He handed her a book, a leather bound diary. "It is my discoveries with my master. Clues we dug up about the Toranoko but could never put to use. Goodbye, Miyu." And he had gone.  
  
~~~  
  
Miyu's face was emotionless, though inside she felt mournful pangs. She would never see Lorne again for she heard from wandering Shinma of a boat destined for Japan that had crashed on the rocks and all the passengers had been killed. I miss you, Lorne, she thought to herself. Though she no longer cried for him anymore it felt good to remind herself of young vampire days before she had defeated Mei or any of the others or become the Toorima Hime.  
  
"It is a talisman," Miyu said suddenly. "It gives you excessive amounts of power. No one has ever found it... until now." She grabbed the maps and held them tight, reading them.  
  
"Miyu," Mei called over the map. "How do you know this?"  
  
"I had a friend..." Miyu murmured half-listening. "He was once searching for it but gave up... the Oniyuri temple in the heart of the jungle?"  
  
"Miyu," Mei touched Miyu's fingers. "You are so tense. Be careful or you'll rip the map."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mei, it's just that Lorne... the Shinma I knew was very close to me. I knew him since the beginning."  
  
"What of him now?"  
  
"He's dead," Miyu looked downwards, refusing to look Mei in the eye. "I just feel if I can steal this talisman before anyone else then I would have carried out Lorne's life ambition." Mei took the map back and stared at it with tired eyes. Miyu watched her decide with baited breath. Though Mei was her servant if she refused to go somewhere Miyu would not force her. "Well?" she asked.  
  
Mei looked up with a half-formed smile on her lips. "Sounds like a challenge," she beamed. "Bit of fun. Why not?"  
  
* * *  
  
Pazusu sat in his cabin, the desk before him. It was a beautiful room, one suited for a scholar with maps and charts pasted to walls and kept tidily in desks and piles, compasses and quills in inkpots placed neatly in the leather topped desk. Pazusu had searched the ship but it was hard to believe they had been robbed. Unlike the typical thief that leaves your rooms in ruins, the cabins were tidy, unchanged apart from a few gaps where the stolen items had been. The weapons room had been most noticeably plundered. Dusty outlines of weapons lined the walls and shelves. A valuable mythril dagger had been taken along with spears and long swords.  
  
He sighed, and pulled open the drawer in his mahogany desk. In times of frustration he felt soothed just to pour over his maps. The Toranoko was so nearly in their grasps. He faltered. Where the gilded box sat that contained the vital clues to the talisman now only a square patch in the dust remained.  
  
"What!?" he yelled standing up. Turning he noticed the old katana that had once been pinned to the wall had now also vanished. So his study had also been at the mercy of the Toorima Hime. His fist shook slightly as he exited the cabin.  
  
In the corridor Cait Sith had been sharpening one of his knives. He looked up, surprised as Pazusu burst into the open.  
  
"Lord Pazusu?" he began. "Something the matter?"  
  
"The Japanese Shinma," Pazusu paused to place a hand to his temple, trying to calm himself. "They took the maps leading to the Toranoko."  
  
"Oh god!" Cait Sith rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Those damn interfering fools!"  
  
"Hope is not lost completely. I have vague memories of the layout of the land and location. We can ask around." Pazusu sighed. "The Toorima Hime has made things difficult for us."  
  
One deck up Larva stood once again in Lemures' cabin. Lemures was sitting on his bed with a look of pure jealousy etched across his face. Across the room on a wooden chair sat their third friend, a man with more brawn than brain named Spartoi. Despite his slight lacking in mental ability Spartoi was a powerful fighter. He now listened with interest.  
  
"I can't believe it," Lemures hissed. "You had to fight her AFTER I got knocked out cold?"  
  
"It wasn't much of a fight. She was too powerful, even for Lord Pazusu," Larva replied sullenly. He had imagined telling his friends of the fight with the Toorima Hime filled with pride, but right now he just felt irritated.  
  
"Lord Pazusu even had a try?" Spartoi asked.  
  
"Uh. yeah," Larva muttered. He would never admit Pazusu had saved his life.  
  
"And he lost?" he said disbelievingly. In Spartoi's eye Pazusu was the unbeatable Shinma.  
  
"If you want proof have a look at his scorched hands," Larva said.  
  
"Burnt hands?" Lemures raised and eyebrow and got up. "Cool. Hey! Why don't you have some battle scars?" He grabbed Larva by the shoulder and stared at his uncut hands.  
  
"If you want proof I fought her you can ask Pazusu," Larva snapped. "That is if you don't mind having the shit lectured out of you," he added bitterly.  
  
"Language," Lemures pointed out, forgetting the fact that he had a dirtier mouth than the ship's water closet.  
  
"Are you coming with us? To the Oniyuri jungle to retrieve the talisman?" Spartoi asked.  
  
"Of course," Larva said. He spotted Spartoi's shifty expression. "No, Pazusu hasn't forbidden me yet."  
  
They all turned at the clunking of boots along the wooden corridor outside. The door opened with a mournful groan and Pazusu stood in the doorway. Larva turned away staring angrily at the wall. Spartoi leapt to his feet.  
  
"Anything wrong, sir?" he asked.  
  
"It's the maps to the Toranoko," Pazusu started.  
  
"What about them?" Larva muttered.  
  
Pazusu ignored Larva's cold reception. "They've been stolen." Larva spun round, eyes wide.  
  
"WHAT?" Spartoi also looked outraged.  
  
"Those Japanese bast-" Lemures glanced up at Pazusu, "Uh. idiots!"  
  
"We'll still continue through the jungle, however precarious but it will take a day longer. We're setting off now," Pazusu ordered.  
  
"At night?" Lemures moaned.  
  
"Now!" Pazusu snapped and the three Shinma shuffled out the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu stood outside the Chou House, the wind tousling her hair. Tamae shivered in the cold night wind and Kaya placed a hand on her goosepimply shoulder. Oki stood next to Mei in the shelter of the doorway.  
  
"Why have you called us out so late?" Tamae mumbled. Her fingers were already turning blue.  
  
"This is our new target," Miyu announced holding up the map. Kaya leaned in trying to depict the Western letters.  
  
"The Toraneko?"  
  
"The Toranoko," Miyu corrected. "An ancient talisman that gives you great power. It is our new goal."  
  
"Will it give us all great power?" Kaya asked with slight accusation in her voice.  
  
"Miyu does not intend to keep the power for herself," Mei answered coldly. Kaya nodded quickly and silenced herself.  
  
"Are you going to ask any of the others to join us?" Oki asked.  
  
Miyu considered this for a moment. She had other followers dotted over Japan but judging from the map this did not look like a large operation. "No, I shall not bother them."  
  
"How far is the Oniyuri jungle?" Tamae asked. "I'm not complaining but just after the last looting I feel I need a break to enjoy my new found prizes."  
  
"I'm not forcing you to come," Miyu replied softly.  
  
"I'll come!" Tamae exclaimed quickly. "No complaints! I'm just curious."  
  
"Not that far as journeys go. It would take us six days walking but if we use Kaya's portal that time will be greatly shortened." Miyu turned to Kaya as if signalling her.  
  
Kaya closed her eyes, summoning forth a power. Instinctively she held the staff out before her and murmured the incantation. By the faint glowing of the orb in the staff indicated the presence of magical energy. Kaya's eyelid flickered as she reached out with her powers scanning the lands like a great hand. Without warning her eyes flicked open.  
  
"The temple had many wards around it. The nearest I can take us will be the outskirts of the jungle. It will be a one day trek from there."  
  
Miyu nodded, satisfied. She had expected difficulties would crop up. Talismans of this great a power usually had wards and tricks surrounding them. She remembered the leather diary Lorne had given her. It would be wise to take it with her and consult it for further clues.  
  
"Isn't the Oniyuri jungle near where Eriko lives?" Tamae asked.  
  
"She was seen there last," Miyu answered. "But Eriko migrates a lot so she may no longer be living there. Come, let us leave. Remember, we have competition with the Western Shinma so time is vital. The more we dawdle the less likely we are to reach the temple first. Kaya, the portal."  
  
Obediently Kaya twirled her staff in the air and the thin circle reappeared. It flickered slightly, signalling that this brand of magic was costing her a lot of energy. Miyu turned once more to her servants and gave a playful childish smile.  
  
"A race," she murmured. "How fun!" Then she had disappeared into the portal's glow.  
  
* * *  
  
The Western Shinma assembled on the deck. The wind tousled their hair and rippled through their cloaks. Pazusu observed the ranks before him. Cait Sith and Spartoi stood near the front with their comrades, a female water demon named Water Lipper, a dream controller named Night Gia, and a fire wielder named Amy. He noticed Larva hung back, Lemures nearby, obviously not wanting to come to terms with his father.  
  
"Our destination," Pazusu called. "Oniyuri temple in the heart of the Oniyuri jungle. The trek will be long but we have competition. The Toorima Hime also knows of the talisman and no doubt she will have set off to claim it. No one underestimate her or her followers. If you recognise the Shinma you see along the way inform the group. Do not tackle it alone." These last words he aimed directly at Larva, but the tall Shinma merely turned his head arrogantly.  
  
"These Japanese Shinma do not scare me," Night Gia muttered.  
  
"If you want proof of their power observe," Pazusu said between clenched teeth. He held out his blistering palms. Night Gia almost took a step back in shock. "The power of the Toorima Hime herself," Pazusu continued observing Night Gia's wide eyes. Be particularly wary of her. Her name is Miyu and she is the last vampire."  
  
"A vampire?" Cait Sith snapped. "So that's where she gets her power."  
  
"Be constantly on alert," Pazusu warned, then waving his hand he disappeared through a portal. The other Western Shinma also vanished along with their master. Only Larva remained. He reached into his robes and pulled out a macabre mask, painted white in colour with black streaks across the cheeks and the eyeholes thin slits giving the mask a sullen expression. Placing it over his face he paused.  
  
"I will not be defeated by a mere child," he hissed. "Miyu's life is mine." And he vanished.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC...  
  
Phew, look at that! Three chapters! *Looks proud* Thank you for the reviews! ^_^ You make me happy and I treasure each one. Now I have you all drowning in honey mush I will tell you... ahem... REVIEW! Thank you, come again! 


	4. Within The Shadows

Song of Night  
  
I've not got a lot to say except it's amazing; I've got all my intros off the Mary Black CD. It's useful seeing as I'm too lazy to go searching for better tracks. But I like her music anyway. Anyway, on with the fic...  
  
* * *  
  
When I was young I spoke like a child  
  
And saw with a child's eyes  
  
And an open door was to a girl  
  
Like stars are to the skies...  
  
-Mary Black  
* * *  
  
The Oniyuri jungles sat menacingly in the centre of the land, sloping up the mountains and over valleys. The trees stood tall and malicious as deep rivers twisted through the cluster of wildlife, as did the creatures that lived within. Humans never strayed there, for their own good too. Magical barriers had been placed long ago by Shinma to prevent their allies or prey from wandering into the depths of the jungle and never to be seen again. Now they did not even notice the black stain on the land that represented the dark forest. Shinma found that if a human refuses to believe or witness something they would blatantly ignore it as though it were invisible.  
  
Now Miyu stared up into the dark leafy canopy ahead and wondered how humans could ignore something this imposing. Patches of sunlight could still be seen so it was obvious that they were nowhere near the centre of the jungle. Tamae's eyes flicked each way, her heart beating in her chest. It was hard to distinguish the future or dimensions of this place. The air was so clogged with humid heat and magic she could barely focus her thoughts. It did not help to have milky white or thin red eyes observing them from the trees. She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun round in fright to find Kaya behind her. Smiling she tried to collect herself, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Nothing will attack you when I am near," Kaya whispered. Tamae nodded but fear could not but gnaw at her stomach.  
  
Miyu stopped abruptly a little ahead. "It is here," she murmured, reaching out her hand to brush the air in front of her. "I can feel it trying to ward us off."  
  
"The barrier?" Mei asked. Miyu nodded.  
  
"This is not a physical barrier," she continued. "It is one that affects the mind and very affective. No magic or skills can be used against it except determination." She turned, again the childish smile on her lips. "Shall we continue? It's like a game." She began to walk off, Mei closely following. Oki followed obediently without a word but Tamae stayed where she was.  
  
"Kaya," she murmured in a small voice. "I'm not sure I can do this."  
  
"I have faith in you," Kaya said beginning to walk ahead. "Remember, none of this is real." Tamae stared after her mistress. None of this is real? What did she mean by that? Finding her legs again she moved forwards into the gloom.  
  
Miyu stared into the dark ahead, took a deep breath and stepped forwards. A sudden cold chill whipped through her body. The atmosphere was dark, suffocating. She struggled to breathe but then paused. She was not drowning, just standing on firm ground whilst illusions clouded her mind. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. Unsteadily she took a step forwards.  
  
As she began to walk again she got the nasty feeling she was wading through water that slowed her down. Each footstep was an effort. She halted again. She could feel a deep inner sinking feeling in her stomach and again her senses were on fire. She glared furiously ahead, trying to fight off the urges to run. To her surprise she could just see a figure ahead of her. His face was barely visible, shadows cast over his eyes. She could not miss the blue hair tied back in a ponytail.  
  
"Lorne!" she tried to shout but her voice only came out as a croak. He apparently hadn't heard her, just stared ahead as though in a trance. Miyu tried to step forwards but stumbled. She felt pathetically weak and angry with herself. She gave another feeble attempt to move forwards but tripped and fell to the ground. Where there had been mud and leaves her hands now sank into water. She cried out as she felt herself sinking. "It's just an illusion!" she told herself furiously scrabbling for firm ground. "It's just an illusion!" She stopped sinking a bit and looked up to see a dark figure behind Lorne. Even from the ground she could see the blade glinting in his hand. "Lorne!" she shouted again. "Please save yourself! Lorne!" She tried to move forwards but the ground was sucking her in. Water churned up round her waist. Now it was round her shoulders but she still fought savagely. The knife was raised, catching the sunlight. Miyu tried to cry out again but water now flooded her lungs. The blade came down straight into Lorne's back. He writhed slightly then keeled over, fresh blood staining the ground. Miyu's tears mixed with the water as it washed over her head. As she sank down, no longer fighting for breath a single thought came to mind.  
  
Lorne... he died... but not like this... he wasn't murdered... was he?  
  
Suddenly Miyu opened her eyes in shock. She was lying, sprawled on the ground in the mist of the jungle. She touched her face but it was dry. She had broken free of the illusions! Turning she saw Mei get to her feet and again begin to fight towards her.  
  
"Oki's close behind. She says Kaya and Tamae are coming," Mei called. Miyu nodded and began to wade through the dark.  
  
She felt the barrier lift as she made it to the other side. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from her mind. The veils of darkness slowly lifted and soon she could spy the flickering light of a torch burning a little way off. There was the sound of hurried footsteps crunching through leaves. Oki arrived; blue garments twirling round her feet and she turned to see Tamae running forwards, Kaya at her side. Tamae stopped, her head drooped, her mouth pinched together in a look of shame.  
  
"We had some difficulty getting through the illusions," Kaya explained softly. Tamae's expression became sour.  
  
"I had difficulty," she mumbled. "I haven't got much of a strong mind."  
  
"Do not feel ashamed," Miyu said firmly. "The illusions here are powerful, they seek out what terrifies us most. Even I found it hard." She faltered slightly, trying to keep the image of Lorne cut down before her out of her mind.  
  
"Let us continue," Mei stated and turned to leave. Miyu smiled gratefully after her. She always knew when to end a conversation. The Japanese Shinma crunched onwards through the undergrowth as the darkness ebbed away. It was not long before Tamae cried out, "Look! Ahead!"  
  
Miyu peered through the darkness and it was there she saw it. The Oniyuri temple sat alone among the trees, creepers growing up its sandy coloured walls. Through the leaves runes and carved pictures were still visible. A short flight of steps led up to a large oppressive door marked with yet more ancient writing. Miyu walked forwards to the steps. She noticed a long twisting snake had been carved into each step, their eyes were encrusted rubies that flickered in the firelight of the torch in a nearby bracket fixed to the wall. It gave the impression that they were watching you. Mei advanced and was about to hurry up the steps when Miyu seized her wrist.  
  
"Wait," she ordered. "This isn't right. I sense no kekkai (magical barrier), no wards, nothing. It's seems a little too unprotected for such a great artefact, don't you agree?" She bent and picked up a round stone in her hand. "There's one way to test," she murmured. With a flick of her wrist she tossed the stone onto one of the steps. As in reply the snake that had been carved onto the step suddenly writhed, raising its flat head and snapped at the stone with sharp gold fangs.  
  
At once Mei reached for her quiver and promptly fired one arrow at the twisting serpent but the iron arrowhead merely bounced off its coils. "It is still only a statue, immune to physical attacks," Kaya warned.  
  
"Rocks are eroded by water!" Oki said triumphantly raising her hand. "Get ready to run!" With those words she thrust her hands forwards and two jets of water burst forth. All the snakes suddenly hissed and struggled under the mercy of the icy torrents.  
  
"Now!" Miyu called and sprang forwards. She leapt over the first three steps but as her toes touched the forth a snake burst from the waves and snapped at her ankle. She leapt forwards again leaving the snake to thrash angrily. Finally she reached the doors slightly out of breath as Mei joined her. Tamae hopped easily from step to step evading each of the fangs. She knew when they were coming. Finally the water ceased and Oki leapt agilely up the steps landing beside Kaya. They turned to the towering door.  
  
"This is when it gets interesting," Miyu said. With all this protection surrounding it the Toranoko had to be a great talisman indeed, she reasoned. There was no time fear. Striding forwards she placed a hand to the door. Encouraged by the fact that no attack was launched she pressed harder and the door slowly creaked open. The hall inside took her breath away.  
  
It was impossibly huge with a cavernous domed ceiling and a stretching marble floor. To the right chained to the wall was a rather ominous looking statue of a muscled demon with the body of a clawed lion and the head of a snarling horned bull. In the centre of the floor sat a stone bowl with a flame burning in its pit. Above looked like a rather complicated stand for a large circular mirror and on the far wall was a great fresco painting. It depicted what seemed to be the aftermath of a fierce battle. There was the fallen figure of a warrior with a bloody sword between his shoulder blades, a crowned king waving to a crowd of people and a kneeling man with his hands together in prayer facing his king.  
  
"What's this?" Tamae asked. "This room doesn't look Japanese. I think it's Greek or Roman."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Kaya said observing the menacing statue of the demon.  
  
"For a start that looks like a Greek demon called a Minotaur and another thing, wall frescoes were very popular with Greeks and Romans." She saw the look she was getting. "What? I read it in a history book when Kaya and I were staying in a human village one night."  
  
"All the same, that knowledge doesn't help us depict this," Mei muttered. "Miyu..?"  
  
She turned to see Miyu holding the little leather diary Lorne had given her long ago. The pages were yellowed and some had fallen out but overall it was legible. She flicked through the pages and paused on one bearing a large accurate sketch of the wall fresco. Underneath was some scribbled writing.  
  
Sketch by Toshiki Go, believed discoverer of the Toranoko. Go entered the temple without his notebook to retrieve the Toranoko believing he knew the secrets of the trials to receiving the talisman off by heart. However, he  
never left the temple and his corpse was never recovered. A Greek slave  
painted the original fresco with this rhyme beneath.  
  
Underneath that was a caption in large block capitals.  
  
THEY SAY NONE CAN RULE A REALM LIKE A KING AND HIS WARRIOR CAN  
BUT THE LIGHT SHOULD SHINE ON THE PENITENT MAN  
  
Miyu read the last caption aloud. "How strange," she murmured and looked up at the wall painting, then back to the sketch. It was there she noticed a little arrow marking on the hands of the kneeling man and above in small writing it said 'lamp'.  
  
"Penitent," Oki whispered, her brow furrowed. "Penitent, penitent, what does it mean? Humble before god!" she suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"The light should shine on the penitent man..." Miyu said pacing towards the fresco. She glanced at the sketch, at the arrow and then at the strange mirror suspended over the flame. "Lamp..." Her eyes widened. "Hang on, I believe I understand!"  
  
She walked over to the mirror and grabbed hold of its edges. She gritted her teeth as she turned the mirror slowly upwards. The many hinges around it groaned in protest as she moved it further upwards. Sure enough as she had thought the light from the reflection of the flames was now shining on the back of the kneeling - or penitent - man. She gave a shove the left and the light fell upon the penitent man's hand. The was a sparkle of green light as it reflected off an emerald set in one of his rings and suddenly there was a clanking sound. A gap appeared down the centre of the fresco and the wall painting split revealing a small dully lit chamber beyond.  
  
Also at that moment a torrent of water crashed towards them.  
  
"Oki, what are you playing at?" Tamae cried, spinning round.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Oki snapped back. "It was-"  
  
"Ah," Mei muttered. "Trouble." For at the far end of the hall near the entrance stood eight Western Shinma.  
  
They all looked tired and beaten and several were massaging what were unmistakable snakebites.  
  
"You!" Miyu spat. Her face changed instantly and she was once more smiling. "You don't take warnings well, do you? And I thought that little incident on the ship said something about our power."  
  
"You here for round two?" Tamae said menacingly, raising her knuckles.  
  
"We're not here to fight you," Lemures snarled. "We're here for the Toranoko."  
  
Mei wondered if Miyu would change her attitude at that point but she stayed calm and smiling as though at her own private joke.  
  
"You mean that talisman?" she asked gesturing vaguely towards the chamber. "By all means take it," her eyes sparkled. "That is if you can fight past us."  
  
"Miyu!" Mei hissed.  
  
"They won't beat us," Miyu said airily. "And we're having so much fun already, why spoil it just when it gets interesting."  
  
Pazusu tried not to sigh with impatience. He was not worried about fighting the Japanese Shinma; it was just her he was concerned about. Larva meanwhile stared with venom at Miyu. She was inviting them to fight! Now was his chance.  
  
"Well, I'm ready!" he called.  
  
"And us too!" Spartoi and Lemures added in unison.  
  
"Oh look, you're here too," Miyu smiled at the blue-haired Western Shinma. "Let's hope the conclusion to this fight will be less disappointing than last time." She giggled and flames danced around her feet.  
  
Both Japanese and Western Shinma surged forwards, meeting in the centre of the hall with a great clashing of knives and spells. Mei's katana flicked sideways clearing Shinma out of her way. Finally she was standing before Pazusu.  
  
"Lord Pazusu," she bowed. "We meet again."  
  
"You wish to continue our fight?" Pazusu replied.  
  
"Yes, but this time I shall win," she whispered in a deadly voice.  
  
"We shall see!" Pazusu called leaping back, his hand out stretched. The energy rippled through the air but Mei now knew what she was facing and had been ready for the awesome power. She leapt up, katana outstretched and landed neatly before Pazusu. Her sword flicked upwards in one smooth motion as Pazusu moved back. He was not, however, fast enough and the thin blade nicked his left cheek. He ignored the fresh blood dripping from his cheek and focused his magic. Mei recognised the coming of that fatal energy beam and started to run backwards. Pazusu cast the beam directly between her shoulder blades, the white light illuminating his face. Mei ducked but the beam slashed through her shoulder.  
  
She cursed loudly as flecks of blood spattered her face but she turned to face her opponent, ignoring the pain. Drawing her bow she fired three accurate arrows at Pazusu, one after the other then took off at a run to avoid being hit again.  
  
Pazusu spotted the arrows coming at brake neck speed and sent a blast of power forwards, evaporating the first two but the third sped past him, just missing his right ear. He noticed Mei was keeping in open spaces, away from corners to avoid being trapped. Suddenly he called out an old incantation aloud and the magic from his hand split in two, cutting through the air like two wolves.  
  
Mei paused, not sure whether to duck, jump or roll to the side. Either way seemed a risk so she took the only course of action that seemed necessary she ran towards the nearest wall and up it. The twin spell crashed into the stone as she just leapt off in a summersault. The shards flew everywhere and one rogue piece sank deep into her already wounded shoulder. She hissed with pain, trying to keep her balanced. She could feel the damp blood trickling down her arm and quietly scolded herself for not making a faster decision.  
  
Now her left arm was completely useless and that meant she could not use her bow. Now that her long distance weapon was ineffective she started to run towards Pazusu for some close combat. Mei wondered why she was so intent on fighting despite the fact she was injured. Soon she came to the conclusion that she would never let herself be beaten after that fated day long ago.  
  
She brought her katana out and held it firmly with her right hand. She stopped before Pazusu and held out her blade, readying for the next round.  
  
"You're strong," he commented. "But also hurt badly. Do you still wish to fight?"  
  
"I will give you no such satisfaction as victory!" she snapped in reply.  
  
"Very well." Pazusu could not help but be impressed by this Japanese Shinma and her determination. But this time he would finish her off.  
  
Mei watched Pazusu raise his hand yet again but now she could not help but let a sly grin light her lips. Though she was specialized in physical combat there were times when you had to fight sorcery with sorcery. As Pazusu called out another deadly spell she leapt into the air. Twirling her katana above her head she cried out, "Hyra Jubilee!" The room suddenly darkened and many of the Western Shinma fighting paused. The ground around Pazusu rippled then gnarled black hands burst through the marble seizing Pazusu. He tried to move away by they circled round him, grabbing his wrists and handfuls of his robes, dragging him down to the floor. Now he was quite immobile.  
  
"Lord Pazusu!" Spartoi called but was suddenly fiercely engaged in battle again by Kaya.  
  
The room slowly returned to its usual hue and Mei dropped weakly to the floor. She was breathing hard though her breath seemed thin. She pulled herself weakly to her feet, katana in hand and pointed it at Pazusu's throat.  
  
"Do you kill me now?" he asked. He strength felt like it was draining.  
  
"I have you... at my mercy..." Mei panted. "After what you did to me..." her fingers brushed the shoulder, "That is a greater... satisfaction than... death."  
  
Pazusu eyed her oddly. "You think differently to most Shinma," but that was all he could say before the last of his strength left him and he fell into unconsciousness. The clawed hands gripping his wrists at that point evaporated.  
  
Meanwhile Oki was engaged in a furious battle with Water Lipper. The other Shinma kept leaping to the side as wave after wave of water crashed into each other. Tamae twirled her hands through the air, duplicating her image and greatly confusing Cait Sith and Night Gia. Kaya also sent frightening amounts of black magic at Spartoi and Amy.  
  
Spartoi lifted his hand and called out, "Go, my dragon!" The great-scaled beast coiled round his shoulders rose and flew at Kaya, eyes flaming. Its jaws flew open as Amy cried out, "Fire Crush!" Cascades of fire spewed from its mouth.  
  
Kaya watched the rippling fire approach and held out her hand. A shield flickered to life before her and the flames washed over her. Pointing her staff at the Occidental Shinma she cried, "Night serpent!" A thin black snake issued from the silvery orb in her staff and lunged at Spartoi and Amy. It twisted round their bodies, black smoke rising gently from its scales. They both choked and struggled as the serpent let the dark magic seep into their veins. Spartoi's fingers struggled to reach his sword. They brushed the hilt and then he had seized it triumphantly. Bringing it up in one large swipe he cut the snake in two. It howled in pain and anguish before evaporating and the Occidental Shinma grinned. Kaya also gave a thin- lipped smile.  
  
"Now what do I have in store for you in my dark arts next?"  
  
And at the far end of the hall there was the sound of a scythe crashing into a stonewall. Larva cursed and swung his scythe again and again but Miyu merely giggled and leapt out the way. She found fighting this battle very amusing.  
  
"You fight with skill," she commented leaping over his head. A flame curled to life in her palm. "But look how much venom you put into those blows. It makes your attacks predictable." Larva bared his teeth and swung again. The blade hummed through the air, scraping against the wall and causing a great scratch mark as she twisted elegantly out the way.  
  
Miyu leapt into the air and threw the flame downwards. It billowed up in a great scarlet vortex as it swirled across the floor. Larva leapt back and deciding that the scythe was too slow a weapon to use, snapped his fingers and the blade evaporated in a puff. Now he leapt up to join Miyu, slashing with his hands. His jagged nails tore at the air but Miyu merely danced away.  
  
"Why do you fight with such fury? Are you that determined to defeat me?" She looked at his face of anger. Larva quickly got the disconcerting feeling that she was analysing his expression. "To win back your master's trust?" she guessed.  
  
Larva froze and dropped to the floor. She landed neatly a few metres in front of him, flames flickering round her. Larva looked up at her, her skin clean, no burns or scratch marks, unlike his own. What fury she made him feel, and yet a form of curiosity too. She was like a dark angel, an angel of the flame.  
  
He drew his hand back and charged. He tried to clear his mind but the determination burned on. This time she did not move but as he drew near she leapt forwards and caught him by the shoulders. He halted instantly, his crimson red eyes staring into her liquid gold ones. She brought her face close to his and whispered, "Fight with your mind, not your anger." She stepped slowly back, her delicate fingers sliding through his blue hair. "Are you ready to fight now?" she asked and leapt back. She giggled. "Come on!"  
  
Larva stared up at her. She had been so close, so delicate. He shook his head and closed his mind, clearing his thoughts and focussed on the Toorima Hime. He drew his hand once more before him. He flew towards her, cloak rippling and brought his claws forwards. In one slashing motion he had cut through her skin. She opened her mouth in vague horror and clutched at her arm. The wound was not deep but it was the surprise that affected her. Drawing her hand away she regarded the blood on her finger for a moment before licking it off before she smiling up at him.  
  
"Very good. Now you can fight well I look forward to our confrontation next time." She turned and began to run towards the small chamber containing the Toranoko.  
  
"What?" Larva snapped. "You just can't leave our battle!" He began to chase after her. Catching up with her he tried to seize her wrist but she danced away. They were now racing each other along the floor, wind whipping their faces as they struggled to beat each other to the chamber.  
  
Across the floor Pazusu groaned and opened his eyes. His entire body ached. He noticed Mei slumped against the wall, tired out from the battle. As his vision sharpened what he saw made him want to black out again; Larva and Miyu tearing across the hall straight towards the Toranoko.  
  
"Larva..." he hissed in a hoarse voice. "You idiot..."  
  
The chamber was dully light by a candle burning a blue flame. There was a pedestal in the centre of the floor bearing the Toranoko, a blood red stone with gold tiger gilded into the surface. Larva and Miyu flew through the door, still trying to beat the other one down. Larva saw Miyu streak ahead, spotted the red stone and without reason or thought of the consequences leapt towards the stone. Also at the moment Miyu seized the Toranoko. Their fingers both landed on the stones cold surface. There was a shocked paused then a...  
  
CRASH!  
  
A wave of red-hot energy erupted from the womb of the stone. Both witnessed the horrid feeling of having their blood drained from their hands. What made the ordeal in a way considerably worse was watching as the crimson liquids swirled under the now transparent surface of the Toranoko. There was a faint tremble felt under their fingers then a burst of energy threw them backwards against the opposite wall.  
  
Larva reflexively threw his elbows out behind him to pad his collision. He glanced up hazily as Miyu also struggled to get to her feet. Something glowed in the corner of his eye forcing him to turn round. Red curling letters began to burn themselves onto the far wall opposite the pedestal.  
  
SURGING ROUND YOUR VIENS  
  
A NEW POWER HAS GIVEN BIRTH  
BUT BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PLACE  
YOU MUST BE TESTED FOR YOUR WORTH  
  
Miyu and Larva glanced at each other. Miyu's body was tingling, her mind was on fire. She had never felt so much energy flowing through her veins, she felt almost suffocated. She could tell from the ominous way the letters appeared this rhyme was not foretelling good times.  
  
As if in answer to their question there were cried of horror from the hall. Miyu rose and stared out of the chamber door and her jaw could not help but drop...  
  
* * *  
  
TBC...  
  
Bum, bum, bum! Okay, the next chapter will come, though not as fast as the last one. R&R! Thank you! ^_^ 


End file.
